Seti
Seti is a superhero in the Century City campaign. Summary Seti is a superhero in Century City. He was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back. Background Ironically, little is known about the history of Irene Weathers. She works as a weatherman for Century City’s local Channel 13 news team. Her ability to control weather patterns within a roughly 10 mile radius has given her the title of being “The weather girl who’s always right.” After joining the superhero community she has begun using her powers in other ways. This City Fights Back Irene and the rest of the founding members of This City Fights Back (TCFB for short) were gathered by the heroine Vision in 2011 and informed that she had seen them together defending the city. Seti's primary role in combat was to use her power of weather to create environmental issues to slow her enemies and or call lightning blasts to harm them outright. Stepping over the Line During one of the missions that TCFB was unwittingly doing for the Italian mob (via The Widower’s brother Gio, a soldier in the Romero crime family) Seti electrocuted two Russian mobsters to death with her lightning. When TCFB finally confronted Gio about this, he leaked the news to the press that she and The Duke (who had shot one of the Russians to death) were responsible for the “murders.” As a result of the media frenzy, Seti was sought by law enforcement. Fortunately, Seti has kept her secret identity under wraps and not even the police know her true name and occupation. Fortunately her efforts to defeat the self styled “Century City Lords” resulted in her being exonerated for her previous crimes. Further Problems After a scenario where most of This City Fights Back was brainwashed by villain Winston Mercur into joining his carnival, Seti was given a false history where she was happy. She and The Widower (who was also brainwashed) shared an intimate relationship. Although Seti and the rest of TCFB was rescued by the The Duke and Quantum Butterfly with the help of the New Amsterdam chapter of the Omni Men, Seti later learned that she was pregnant. While Irene was still attempting to make sense of this information, TCFB raided a Russian Mob front in an attempt to track Supe. The resulting battle resulted in Seti killing one of the Russian Mobsters. Given her past with killing Russian Mobsters, the District Attorney pressed charges and issued a warrant for Seti’s arrest. Seti fled the jurisdiction and accidentally set off a series of storms around the region that caused millions in damaged and even killed two people. Labeled a supervillain Seti fled the city. In Pittsburg Seti was cornered by the local hero Steel River and ordered to surrender. She refused and urged Steel River to leave her alone. He naturally refused and attempted to bring her in. In the ensuing fight Seti killed Steel River, cementing her reputation as a villain in the eyes of the public, and went into gone into hiding. She surfaced in North Dakota to give birth to her child, the stress and pain of the event causing horrific storms, but fled the hospital with her newborn son immediately. A New Timeline Madame Amriya was able to maintain a secret contact with Seti, who attempted to explain that she panicked when the Russian mobster who started it all threatened her (and by extension her unborn child) and that everything simply spiraled out of control from there. Madame Amriya resolved to help Seti somehow. The method became clear after the Sentinels went back in time to correct timeline as it had been changed. Madame Amriya, behind the back of her own team who did not support her plan, used the time machine to go back in time and warn Seti not to go into the skirmish where the Russian mobster had threatened her and led to the fatal response. In the new timeline that resulted Seti remained a member in good standing of This City Fights Back, retiring as the group disbanded to give birth to and raise her child. Physical Abilities Seti has the normal strength of a woman her age who engages in minimal regular exercise. Her durability and flexibility are below average, though a few self defense classes have shown her how to avoid being struck by an assailant. Superpower Abilities Seti can control weather patterns in a ten mile radius. In addition, she is able to call forth intense lightning bolts from the sky, and later learned how to generate them from her hands as well. She can create monsoon like storms, intense fog, intense humidity and hurricane force winds. It is presumed that she could also create hail, snow and ice storms. She also learned to harness the winds to allow her to fly at a speed of up to 50 mph. Category:Century City Category:TCFB